


Colors

by Raenaa



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are bestfriends, 2park is bestfriends goals, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, First time writing, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Build, Soulmates, basically all of Wanna One will appear, colorblind, english not my first language, main ship Nielwink, rated G maybe ill change it later not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenaa/pseuds/Raenaa
Summary: There's an unwritten rule everyone knows.That everyone without exception has a soulmate more than a rule it's a fact because no one needs to tell it to know it because it's just as natural as breathing, is as natural as there's day and night as natural as knowing that your heart beating means you're alive.The thing is there's another fact that everyone knows but no one talks about.When your soulmate dies you lose the capability of seeing colors, your world turns black and white it turns lifeless, as if nothing is worth anymore-ON HOLD- (Probably going to re-write it)





	1. "They say Love has no Color but in my world Love ARE Colors"

 

 

Jihoon woke up to the sound of birds singing outside his window, he loves the sound but he hates it too it became his alarm and well no one likes to wake up early. When he woke up he woke up to a strange but familiar feeling he remembered having since he was 4.

One day Jihoon woke up and noticed he couldn't recognize his favorite sweater and not because he forgot how it looked like, the thing is his favorite sweater was white with pink stripes on it and he couldn't see the pink anymore, he didn't knew which one of all his striped sweaters was the pink one nor he knew the colors of the other ones or more specifically he couldn't see the colors of the other ones.  
Since that day Jihoon always had a feeling of loneliness like if someone had pierced a hole in his body the feeling as if something was missing, on some days the feeling was stronger and on other days he would forget about it or he tried to push that feeling aside but on that especial day the feeling was stronger than ever he felt a tear roll down his cheek and he was surprised, he has never cried because of that feeling.

-"Jihoon, we are going to be late"-

Jihoon heard outside his door, honestly he didn't want to go to school, he wanted to stayed in bed with his favorite jigglypuff plushie and cry all day until he falls asleep but well one thing is what you want to do and the other is what you have to do.

-"I'm awake, I'll go down in a second"- he said followed up by the sound of steps going down stairs towards the kitchen

Jihoon really didn't want to get up but he had to, so he got up and started changing into his school uniform that his mom prepared for him every night because it's not like his uniform can be confused with other clothes but well he can't see colors and he's too afraid one day he might mess it up and go to school not wearing his uniform and then everyone will laugh at him and it will be a disaster. Well maybe everyone laughing at him and everything turning into a disaster could be exaggerated but the fact that just his best friend knows he is colorblind could possibly turn into everyone in his school knowing, that he would definitely not risk and it's not like he wants to keep it a secret and sometimes he wants to tell everyone because that might make his life easier but then he remembers the faces of those who knows, or the face someone makes when they hear the word "colorblind" he don't want to see those types of expressions because they just scream "pity" and they're all towards Jihoon and he's always been someone who doesn't likes showing weaknesses and yeah it's sad that you've lost your soulmate and yeah sometimes he feels like something is missing but it's not like he can't live with that feeling and he didn't even got the chance to meet her or him, so he hates it when people gives him that expression, it's not like his life is over because his "reason of living" is dead it's sound pretty ironic but it's true he just have to keep moving forward.

After he finished changing Jihoon went down stairs to the kitchen where his best friend/neighbor was waiting for him with a bowl of cereal.

-"Morning"- said the brunette siting across the table

-"Morning"- Jihoon answered

-"What took you so long? I thought you went to sleep again I almost went up stairs and barged through your door"-

Jihoon just shrugged, he didn't really wanted to talk that morning

-"Don't tell me?" Did you found out already?"- said the boy with a disappointed tone

-"What? What are you talking about hyeop?"-

Kwon Hyeop rolled his eyes and got up leaving the kitchen with a slightly confused Jihoon, after a few seconds of Jihoon trying to figure out what happened Hyeop returned to the kitchen with a cake in his hands and singing "happy birthday Jihoonie Happy Birthday to you~" and it hit Jihoon that today was his 19th birthday he didn't feel like celebrating but well it was a cake and it was from his best friend so he put those strange feelings aside for a moment and decided to enjoy the small celebration his best friend prepared for him.

-"Well I kind of thought of giving you the cake on a better way but I kind of messed it up and yay! happy birthday Jihoonie~-" said Hyeop -"Now blow the candles and don't forget to make a wish!-"

"Make a wish" Hyeop had said but Jihoon didn't had a wish, for him it's always been of hard work and he didn't believed in wishes his motto always been "Everything in life is only achieved by hard work" so everything he liked, singing, dancing, beat boxing, acting, everything, he achieved it by working hard but here he was with that feeling of emptiness making his heart ache with his best friend wishing him happy birthday and in that moment he felt bad, hyeop has done so much for him and he couldn't even fully enjoy that moment so he decided only that day he would make a wish "Please let this feeling go away" and he blowed the candles.

-"Yay! now were late for school so lets get going!"-

So both Jihoon and Hyeop hurriedly took their backpacks and run out the house towards the bus stop.

School was normal as always nothing new just plain and boring but since it was Jihoon's birthday hyeop and his little group of friends decided to go to the karaoke and then to play some soccer in a park near Jihoon's house, unfortunately Jihoon's teacher decided he was the perfect person to fill some school related papers for the class so he had to stay until he finished.

When Jihoon arrived at the karaoke he really did thought that day was unlucky because not only his small group of friends, being 5 guys sometimes 6,  but also some girls from the class next to theirs were there, Jihoon didn't liked the idea he don't want to sound arrogant but well he's pretty handsome and kind of popular so a lot of girls always bug him asking him to go out with them and that kind of stuff which Jihoon didn't understood isn't it supposed to be like automatically fall in love with your soulmate or something like that? but Kwon hyeop once told him that it actually didn't worked like that, basically you always get to meet your soulmate no matter what but you can't decide when, it just happens and when you found her or him it's like a "click" but until that moment you're allowed to have partners but it isn't recommended because if you have one and suddenly you found your soulmate the other person would be really sad but teenagers tend to think they have a lot of time so they have boyfriends and girlfriends but honestly it can happen at any moment, or at least that's what Hyeop had said to him and Jihoon didn't mind having a "partner" it's just that when he tried having one he felt nothing it's just like life itself it's telling him he'll always be alone and that thought always scared him a bit but he knows he can live with that he knows he will live like that and survive.

Karaoke time was kind of fun, Jihoon really did want to ignore the girls but he wasn't rude and yeah they bug him a lot but they're actually kind girls and also he had a lot of fun with his friends so he couldn't wait for just to be boys playing soccer unfortunately Jihoon's day was really unlucky and so apparently the girls wanted to se Jihoon playing soccer so they came with them to the park but as always Jihoon had the same thought "lets just have fun with my friends and kindly ignore the girls" well maybe the later one was impossible. After a few hours of playing soccer which was actually fun they decided to rest a bit and eat some food and Jihoon loved that idea he was feeling dizzy and a bit sick but food always makes him happy on his way were everyone was he started feeling dizzier and more and more sick

_-"I saw your wink it was pretty cool"-_

He wanted to turn around to face the one who told him that but he couldn't keep standing, his legs where failing him he saw a faint of pink hair and everything turned black.

-"Jihoonie?, are you okay?"-

Jihoon heard Hyeop ask

-"Yeah I just have this massive headache and my throat is really dry"-

-"Do you want me to bring you some water?"- Hyeop said with a worried tone

-"No, but where am I and what happened?"-

Jihoon asked, honestly he was feeling in a daze he didn't knew if that conversation with hyeop was happening or if he was dreaming he was really confused the last thing he remembers was being at the park.

-"you fainted in the middle of the park, you're in your room, your mom is downstairs she's really worried are you sure you're okay?"

Mom? It must be really late then, she's never home before 11:00 pm

-"Yeah I just want to go back to sleep"-

He was feeling really tired and the headache didn't even let him open his eyes, a few seconds passed and Jihoon heard Hyeop walking towards the door and he slightly opened his eyes

"What a pretty color, was it always like that?" Jihoon thought

And everything went black again.

-"Birds, shut up"-

He whispered hoping the birds would listen to him and let him sleep for a bit more but it didn't happened and the birds kept singing making Jihoon fully awake

-"okay, okay I'll wake up, hello bird friend, good morning~"-

Jihoon walked towards the window looked at the birds and smiled, and oh wow he was feeling amazing really refreshed and well happy he didn't remembered the last time he felt like that, by the light outside his window he thought it must be pretty early still, he walks towards the door and to his surprise hyeop was in front of him wearing his ugly colored uniform

-"Morining Hyeop, oh god that's indeed a horrible color"-

Jihoon didn't knew what was happening to him that morning he just felt really happy he felt like he could run 2 kilometers and still be refreshed 

-"Hey good morning, I know I told you it's really hideous a really bad choice of yellow"- hyeop answered with a giggle

-"So... it's really rare for you to be up this early so how are you felling? No wait we can talk about that eating breakfast so lets go downstairs"-

Both went downstairs where a bowl of cereal was waiting for them, and Jihoon tried to recall if everyday they have cereal for breakfast and indeed they have   
"Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up earlier and make some pancakes" he thought

-"So, how are you feeling"- asked Hyeop after a few mouthfuls of cereal

-"well I actually don't remember what happened yesterday suddenly everything just turned black, but don't worry I think I just overdid it playing soccer I remember feeling dizzy and tired so it was probably that"-

Hyeop didn't fully believed Jihoon he knows Jihoon didn't liked to show when he was feeling bad or sad he sometimes wish Jihoon would open to him more, Jihoon is really kind, the kindest person he knows, so kind that sometimes he forgets about his own health and Hyeop always need to remind him to take care of himself.  
So Hyeop decided to leave it like that for now later he will take him to the doctor or something

-"by the way we have practice today after school, don't forget about that I think they're also telling us the details about that survival show"-

Jihoon and Hyeop were trainees on an agency called Maroo Ent. It wasn't a big company but Jihoon loved to dance and as long as he's able too he didn't care where.

-"oh yeah, thanks for the reminder"-

-"speaking of which, remember yesterday one of the girls was thrilled because you where an idol trainee but when I said I was one too she didn't care at all, it was pretty funny"-

And that was something he didn't understood, Hyeop is really handsome Jihoon would say more than himself and he knows he is really handsome too so he always feels angry and sad when someone treats Hyeop like that, let's just say Jihoon didn't talked to that girl for the rest of the evening.

-"oh she was the same girl who asked you which color suited her better but you couldnt answer her because you didn't wanted to tell her you can't see co..."-

Suddenly Hyeop stoped mid sentence and stared at Jihoon

-"what's up? What happened"- Jihoon asked really confused

-"what did you said?"- Hyeop asked really serious

-"What?, what are you taking about"-

Jihoon was getting scared Hyeop is never this serious and he's just staring at him really intensely 

-"Just answer what did you said?"-

-"I, what? I didn't said anything, you where telling me about yesterday and suddenly you st..."-

-"'No, No earlier about our uniform?"- Hyeop interrupted him

-"What? Oh about the color? Yeah that it's indeed really ugly, like really hideous you called it yellow right? Yeah a bad choice for a uniform huh"-

Jihoon swears that never in his 19 years of life he has seen a bigger eyes that the ones Hyeop have right know

-"what's wrong honestly just tell me you're scaring me"-

-"Jihoon... you said the, the umm that the color is pretty ugly"-

And Jihoon realized

-"But, but Jihoonie you can't see colors"-

And yeah, that was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Fellow Wannables! This is my first Wanna One FanFic pairing Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon I'm honesty a hardcore Panwink shipper but I'm soft for NielWink so here it is! It's just the first Chapter but I wanted to hear others opinions and see if I should keep writing it or not, so I hope you enjoy! ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE So yeah I'm really nervous about this one so please if there are Spelling/Grammar ANY mistakes that are bugging you tell me and I'll correct them, also this is just an idea I had for the longest time and the original idea was with other group ship but I had to do a NielWink one I HAD TO IM SOFT FOR THEM! hahaha also sorry if there's any OFC but I'm still trying to figure out their personalities so I apologize in advance! And yes this will first take place in Produce 101 so I'm excited!! But I'll stop taking now (or writing) and tell me what you thought!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


	2. "I've found some Color in this Black and White world"

 

-"I..."-

Was everything he could say, when he woke up this morning he notice everything seemed so bright but he's so unused to not seeing colors that his brain didn't processed the fact THE IMPORTANT AND LIFE CHANGING FACT that was seeing colors

-"Jihoonie, wha...? Um.. since when?-

Asked Hyeop sounding as confused as Jihoon was, he tried to recall since when, yesterday he definitely wasn't seeing colors, was it since this morning?

-"I...I don't know since this morning? I think I'm not sure I...-"

It was clear neither of them understood the situation he suddenly remembered something that happened yesterday when Hyeop was checking on him.

-"No i, i think it was since yesterday after i fainted remember coming to my room right? Before you left I remember opening my eyes and thought 'what a nice color was it always like that?' After seeing my ceiling but I was so tired that I didn't notice "-

-"You didn't what? Ji HOW? How can you not notice something so important"-

And it was true, how could he not but now that he thinks about it it's not that strange, that's because he didn't knew wich color was that, he thought the low light was making him see other tones of black he only remembers the color pink and until that morning thanks to their horrible uniform he knows yellow

-"Yah! Hyeop now that I think about it you also didn't notice until now when I asked you about the uniform's color"-

-"Oh..."- Hyeop giggled -"That's true, it was just so weird my brain didn't processed it"-

Jihoon started watching his surroundings everything was so bright and weird he felt everything so strange as if the things weren't there and it all was a dream

-"Hyeop, am I dreaming?"-

Jihoon was scared about this not being a dream but he was more scared about this being a dream

-"No Ji, you're not dreaming"- Hyeop says with a reassuring tone

-"But how can you be sure?, maybe im dreaming you saying this is not a dream"-

Hyeop took Jihoon's hands in his and stared at him in the eye

-"Jihoonie, I'm your best friend I'll never lie to you, this is not a dream and if you want proof we'll you said you don't remember colors right? Then how can you se them now? It's not like you can imagine them"-

Jihoon couldn't believe this was real but Hyeop had a point and for now he will believe this was happening

-"But, how? How can I suddenly start seeing colors again?"-

They were both so confused they were thinking and thinking but no explanation was coming

-"Okey, lets stop thinking too hard about it maybe it's simpler than we think let's list everything we know until now-"

-"Yeah"- answered Jihoon -"So, First what changed since the day before yesterday and yesterday?"-

-"Um, well the day before yesterday you were 18 and yesterday you turned 19"-

-"So lets say for now that the main factor was that it was my birthday?"-

-"Well, yeah lest keep it like that for now"-

They were having a hard time putting things together but Jihoon was feeling more confident since they where finding connections

-"And then what?"-

-"Well you fainted, didn't you said that when you woke up after fainting you saw colors"-

That was right he still doesn't know what color his ceiling was but it wasn't neither black or white

-"So me turning 19 and me fainting were the major factors right?"-

-"Well yeah I think so..."-

But there was still something that was bothering Jihoon something he has been avoiding all his life he didnt wanted to say it but he had to, he needed Hyeop's help

-"But, isn't it supposed to be..."-

His palms were getting sweaty he always have known this fact but he always avoid talking about it or even thinking about it.

-"in the first place didn't I became colorblind, be-because my uh... my soulmate died? And if he or she died aren't I supposed to be colorblind until I die? how can I see colors now? It's not like my soulmate came back to life right?"-

It was true that they were living on a wicked world where life tells you when your soulmate "your reason of living" is dead but it also punishes you for it making you colorblind but the world wasn't that messed up to bring dead people to life

-"That's true, how can it happen then?"-

And they were on 0 again.

-"I-i don't know"-

They were silent for a few minutes before Hyeop decided to talk

-"But, isn't it a good thing?, I mean no matter the reason you able to see colors again, isn't that like amazing?"-

Leaving aside the reasons of why that was happening, it was actually pretty nice and new and refreshing it was nice seeing colors but more than that the feeling of loneliness and emptiness was gone and if someone would've told him a couple of months, no, even a couple of days back that that feeling would disappear he wouldn't believe it but here he was feeling new feeling happy

-"You're right, maybe I'll never know the reason but I'm feeling great"-

Jihoon smiled and Hyeop too he had never seen Jihoon smile like that he was glad his best friend was truly happy

-"Yeah! Who cares about the reason? I don't and you shouldn't! Lets just be happy about it and live a happy life!"-

They continued having breakfast not knowing what to talk about, everything was still confusing and weird

-"So, what color is my ceiling? I like it a lot"-

They both laugh they both never thought Jihoon would be asking a question like that

-"oh yeah if I remember correctly it's sky blue"-

Sky blue, he remembered hearing blue but he thought it would be a weird color he always thought blue was a weird word.

-"oh, it's called sky blue because the sky it's the same color."- Hyeop added

Jihoon got up form his chair and run as fast as he could towards the window he opened it with to much force and stared outside

-"sky blue"- he whispered

-"it's still early so the sky it's not completely blue it has orange tones, but later it'll be completely blue"-

'Oh, so that's orange' he said to himself.

He always thought the sky was pink and he wondered how would that look like but he didn't mind staring at the blue sky all day.

'What a pretty view' he thought

 

 

The rest of the morning Jihoon kept asking Hyeop what colors were which on their way to school, Jihoon was really surprised when one of his classmates arrived at the class wearing a bright red hair (he didn't remembered if the name of that color was red or purple but he was pretty sure it was red)

-"That's a really nice hair color"- said Jihoon to his classmate

-"Oh, thank you Ji"-

-"I wish I had the same color"-

Said Jihoon with a disappointed tone, he tried to imagine staring at the mirror all day watching his beautiful bright red hair

-"well you can, I'll tell you where I dyed it"-

In that moment Jihoon felt really dumb he honestly thought he was born with that hair, he completely forgot there was something called dye but he felt excited again. imagine all the colors he can have in his hair, he definitely would dye his hair someday.

 

The day passed really fast for Jihoon maybe it's because he was searching for new colors all day on the school recess he kept asking Hyeop more questions about colors. At the end of school Jihoon wanted to go to the mall and bought the brightest clothes he could find

-"Hyeop, lets go to the mall"- asked Jihoon really excited

-"I wish Ji but we have practice today remember?"-

With all the commotion he totally forgot about that and he didn't mind, yeah he wanted to see more colors but he loved dancing he wouldn't skip a practice day for anything.

-"Oh yeah right lets get going then"-

 

When they arrived 30 minutes later they started practicing right away they normally practice until 8 pm but since their company had and announcement they stoped at 6:30 pm

-"What do you think the announcement is about?"- asked Jihoon to Hyeop and their other friend Jong-youn

-"oh remember the program I convinced you to go?"-

-"oh the one that made I.O.I right? The one you bribed me to go with ddeokbokki?"-

Jong-youn laughed and Hyeop just rolled his eyes

-"I wouldn't called that a bribe but yes, it's called Produce 101 s2"-

Jihoon didn't wanted to go to that program since he thought it would be really hard and his "color blindness" would make it even harder but hyeop said he really really needed Jihoon there for moral support so he said that he'll go if Hyeop bought him ddeokbokki and that's how he ended up going.

-"Jong-youn you're going too?"- asked Jihoon towards his other friend

-"well of course I would never leave Hyeop alone"-

Did Jihoon mentioned it? Jong-youn and Hyeop are soulmates they met at the agency and according to Hyeop they instantly knew they were meant to be.

-"that's good then, shall we?"-

And the three of them entered the office of their CEO

-"Hello boys, the recording for Produce 101 starts in 2 weeks, we've already discussed the details a couple of weeks ago remember?"-

Jihoon totally forgot about that since he wasn't really interested in the program but now that his recalling he did remember that conversation

-"So everything is settled we only need a couple of stuff from you parents since you're all still minors and we only need you to fill up some papers and we're all done ok?"-

The CEO gave them some papers to fill, they were mostly questions about what does he likes what doesn't he likes his height and more stuff like that 

-in what place do you want to end?

Asked one of the questions and he hadn't thought that, he remembers seeing season 1 he was a huge I.O.I fan and the way the show works it's the viewers or "national producers" choose their favorites and only the final 11 make it to the group and debut, Jihoon didn't thought a lot about the program until then but now that he thinks about it if he's going to go he might as well will try to strive to be 1st place or at least make it to the final 11

-in what place do you want to end?  
: 3rd place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first part! And here's the second one >.< like I've said before ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so I apologize if there's any mistakes! Also please tell me what do you think so far about the story! Hope you enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING!❤


	3. "He found the colors to paint him where the world had left him grey"

Two weeks have passed since the meeting with their CEO.

On those two weeks most of the time they spend it practicing for their introduction performance on produce 101 they decided they would perform an old song and they were doing it pretty good at least the three of them thought so.

On one of their free days they went to Jihoon's favorite mall and it was his favorite because they were having an exhibition with sculptures and every sculpture was a different color the exhibition theme was "rainbow" and obviously Jihoon was súper exacted about it so Jihoon needed a new bag to pack his stuff because they were moving into the produce 101 dorms and also he needed new clothes most of his clothes were white since well that was the only color he could see so he wanted clothes with more colors on them they arrived at one of Hyeop's favorite clothes store

-"Hyeop, Hyeop look at this it's really pretty!~"-

Exclaimed Jihoon like a small child

-"Ji...No please that is the most horrible shirt I've ever seen"-

And oh god it was terrible it was a yellow shirt and the sleeves had a pattern of gray squares with red stripes on it and it was just horrible.

-"what? No! Hyeop, don't you know? I'm a fashionista now"-

-"fashionista? More like fashionist terrorist"- he giggled

-"That's not true at all! You're just jealous about my increíble sense of fashion!"- Jihoon said while pouting

Hyeop was really impressed of the change his best friend had over this past days Jihoon has always been serious but before he always had this gloomy feeling to him and now...he was the total opposite, before if Hyeop would told a joke if it was really funny Jihoon would only giggle a bit but now when hyeop tells a joke that isn't even funny Jihoon would clap his hands like a seal and laugh until his out of breath and what impresses hyeop the most is that he always thought Jihoon would turned to be the "mature charm type" but now he was actually...cute and had this innocent feeling and Hyeop was really glad Jihoon changed for the better, he still has his serous personality and he is really mature for his age but now he's more playful and cute and Hyeop loved that, he liked this Jihoon better.

-"That's totally not true I'll chose some clothes for you"-

Jihoon was waking though the store when he saw something from the corner of his eye and immediately he ran towards that object. He recognized they where shoelaces but the color... he new the color was pink and green but it was a different type of color he didn't knew what it was it was just so bright.

-"Hyeop!"-

Jihoon shouted and he was pretty sure the whole store heard him

-"WhaT?!!- Hyeop appeared behind him

-"Hyeop, what's this color?"-

Asked Jihoon pointing to one of the shoelaces

-"Oh that's pink"-

-"No! It's not! pink it's not this bright, it has to be another type of color!!"-

-"Oh, yeah you know how there's light version of colors and pastel and dark well these are called neon, because they're so bright"-

"So neon huh" Jihoon thought

He has never seen anything so bright in his life his eyes were hurting but he couldn't stop staring at them, they were so pretty and bright, Jihoon was glad he was alive and he was glad he could see colors again.

-"You like them?"-

Asked Hyeop he knew Jihoon like them his eyes where practically sparkling.

-"Yeah, I love them they're the prettiest thing I've seen in my life"-

-"okey, I'll buy them for you"-

-"what? No! You don't have to"-

-"I know but I want to, just think of it as a late birthday present and as a congratulations for uh, you know seeing colors"-

For both of them it still was weird the fact that Jihoon could see colors again but it was a good thing and they were really happy.

-"Okay, then I'll take them, thank you so much Hyeop"-

For the rest of the evening Jihoon desperately wanted a Neon bag but they couldn't find one so Jihoon settled with the closet thing he could find a light pink with light green bag, he would love a neon version of it but he liked that one too.

And now they were in front of the building Produce 101 would take place.

-"Whoa! It's really big"- said Jihoon

-"Yeah it is!"-

-"I think I'm gonna puke"-

Hyeop and Jihoon looked at Jong-youn and he was really pale the three of them were pretty nervous but Jihoon since his childhood had been in front of cameras but Hyeop and Jong-youn didn't had any experience on that.

-"don't worry, you'll do fine, all of us would do fine we practiced for this!"-

Those words gave courage to all of them so they marched towards the entrance.

-"lets all debut together!"-

And the three entered the building.

The staff didn't tell them much, they were supposed to enter a room write they're objectives or something of the sort and they'll now what to do once there, Jihoon wished they told them more about everything but he thought it was to get natural reactions.

They followed the staffs orders and entered a white room with a big board they recognized it was the Produce 101 s2 logo.

-"what are you going to write?"- asked Hyeop towards Jihoon

-"mmm...I don't know, you?"-

-"I'm not sure either"-

Jihoon had experience with cameras but he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, he was. His hands started getting sweaty and his brain started formulating the worst scenarios 'what if suddenly I become colorblind again' 'what if they know about my strange case, would they ask me about that?' 'No but there's no way they would know' he was overthinking and that started making him anxious

-"what if we write our agency and a nice note?"-

Said Hyeop and Jihoon thanked him for that he knew Hyeop had noticed him getting anxious and thanks to him now he is more relaxed

-"okay I like that, what should we write Ji, Hyeop?"-

-"mm I know"-

Jihoon step on his tip-toes and wrote

Maroo boys!  
Our Hyeop, Jong-youn and Jihoonie lets all debut together and live a happy life, lets live without regrets!~❤

They looked at each other and smiled they were satisfied with that statement they hold hands and entered another white room with a big mirror on it

-"What's this?"- asked Hyeop

Jihoon looked thought the hole room he found like a beauty station with lip tint, lip balm a cushion and other beauty stuff

-"oh I guess it's to get retouched? Before the cameras record us?"- said Jihoon

-"yeah I guess"- answered Hyeop

-"Oh! There's a camera"-

They started retouching themselves and played with the camera for a bit making silly dances and cute faces.

-"So are you ready? Jung-youn, Jihoon?"-

Again the three hold hands and entered a big room.

When they stepped in the first thing Jihoon saw was a huge chair on the top and while looking more carefully he saw they where 101 chairs spread on a pyramid form the first one being at the top and the 101 being at the bottom

-"I guess we've to chose the place we wish to end in?"-

Jihoon remembered there was a similar question when they filled their information paper a few weeks ago he remembered writing 3rd place but now that he sees all the chairs and a lot of people already seating on them he thought he would definitely not make it to the final 11

-"lets present ourselves first"- Hyeop said

-"Hello, its Maroo entertainment! We'll work hard!"-

The few people who already where there bowed at them too, then... in what place should they sit?

-"um..should we sit on the 30s?"- asked Jong-youn

The three of them agreed and went to their seats

-"Hello!"- said Jihoon to cameras that were near him making a V sign

-"oh! The rank is coming out"-

Jihoon heard behind him, rank? he noticed everyone was looking at the screen in front of them and like the guy behind him said there were their pictures and their predicted rank

-"What? Your predicted rank is 3rd place?"- asked Hyeop

Jihoon looked at Hyeop and Jong-youn's predicted rank, he was surprises and a little bit embarrassed their predicted rank was 30 while Jihoon's was 3rd

'What was I thinking, I should've put a lower rank' Jihoon thought

-"Oh...I guess I picked a high rank"-

But now that he had put that rank he had to make it to the final 11 he would work really hard to be the 3rd place, and he decided he would definitely would make it to the final 11!!

After a few more people entered Jihoon was starting to feel anxious he didn't really knew why, he was impatient but it's not like he was waiting for something he just had this strange sensation he couldn't grasp what it was but he just wanted the introductions to end.

After a few more minutes on the big screen it showed MMO Entertainment Jihoon was about to puke he felt a knot in his stomach and his heart started beating really fast

-"Are you okay?"- asked Hyeop -"you're pale"-

-"I-I don't know I just started fee..."-

And it was like a bucket of hot water was poured on him his insides were burning his eyes were getting teary and he couldn't take his eyes off that boy with pink hair

-"Hello we are from MMO Entertainment! We'll work hard"- said the five of them at the same time

And their eyes met Jihoon felt like he was going to faint at any moment he couldn't stoped staring at him he didn't knew what it was but his insides where screaming to be near that guy they both looked away when the pinked hair was getting pushed by his teammates and they went to sit on the 20s

Jihoon wanted to keep staring at the guy but he thought that would be creepy so he watched in front of him

'Daniel...Kang Daniel, what a beautiful name, he thought

Jihoon was surprised when he saw that Daniel's predicted rank was 22 Jihoon knew he had so much potential he definitely would make it to the final 11

-"Ji, are you sure you're okay?"- he suddenly remembered he wasn't alone 

-"oh what? Yeah I was feeling kind of sick I guess it was the nerves but I'm okay now thanks"-

Hyeop didn't bought that but pushing Jihoon to tell him would en up in nothing Hyeop was afraid one day Jihoon would be back to seeing everything in Black and White he had seen how much his best friend had progressed these weeks and how happy he looked now. He didn't wanted to see Jihoon depressed ever again.

-"ok but if you feel bad again you have to tell me okay?"-

Jihoon only nodded to be honest his insides were still burning it hurt more when he wasn't looking at Daniel so he started staring at him again and they locked eyes again but this time Daniel looked away first.

'I'm making him uncomfortable, Jihoon stop looking at him it's weird'

So he stopped but he couldn't stop thinking about that guy and how beautiful he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Lovely wannables here is the 3rd chapter! Honesty I didn't liked this one that much I think I could've done a much much better job but my brain didn't found a lot of good ideas so I hope it's not that bad and you could actually enjoy it! Also ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so if there's any mistakes I apologize in advance also I got sad writing this chapter I had to re-watch some of the first ep of p101 and I miss Haknyeon so much! My hartu TT^TT anyways I hope you enjoy this and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!❤


	4. "He tried to imagine the sound of the color Red"

A few more people arrived, other kids from other companies, some companies bigger than others some older some younger but Jihoon didn't really cared about that he couldn't stop thinking about that pink haired guy he didn't even paid attention when behind him there was a dispute for the 1st sit he didn't even cared about the famous group that had just arrived he could think about all that later well if that was even possible because apparently his brain didn't wanted to stop thinking about Kang Daniel.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought

Jihoon never in his 19 years has ever felt that way, he has never felt the urge to be close to anyone never felt the urge to just be near someone and that was scaring him yeah it's true that in this past weeks his life made a complete turn but he couldn't understand what was happening to him, seeing colors again was weird but this this was weirder and he had to stop, he didn't wanted to feel this way.

After a few more minutes of Jihoon trying his best to not look back and stare at Daniel again, he heard the staff saying the teachers and the mc of the program were arriving so until then they had a little of free time to go the the restroom or retouch their makeup

-"Hyeop I have to go to the bathroom"-

-" Okay, do you want me to go with you? You're looking kind of pale and sick"-

-"Really do I look that bad?"- Hyeop only nodded

And that situation couldn't got worse apparently on the day his life could possibly change for ever on the day he had the chance to appeal to the national producers his body decided to feel all dizzy and sick and look as if he was about to faint Jihoon couldn't understood why was that happening to him and that was making him angry and frustrated

-"Yeah no I'm okay, I'll just refresh a little don't worry"-

Jihoon got up of his seat and walked towards the direction the staff told him the restroom was.

When Jihoon stepped out of the room they were, the feeling of dizziness the headache and the nausea stopped his insides stilled felt like burning but it wasn't as worse as before the pain was getting better

'Maybe it was too Hot in there and maybe I was really nervous, yeah that has to be the reason' he thought

When Jihoon arrived at the badroom he encountered another contestant if he remembers correctly his name should be Park Woojin and he was from Brand New Music Jihoon felt a little intimidated BNM was a big company and well Maroo...that day was probably the first time a lot of people heard about his agency.

-"Hello, I'm Park Jihoon from Maroo Ent."-

-"Oh, Hello I'm Park Woojin from Brand New Music"-

The redhead answered Jihoon noticed he had a snuggled tooth and he though it looked cute on him.

It was still awkward since it was the first time everyone was meeting each other so they stayed in silence they both didn't wanted to bother the other one.

To not make it more awkward he entered the bathroom booth and waited until he heard Woojin left.

'He seems like a nice person' Jihoon thought in the future he will try and get close to him.

Jihoon stared at the mirror he wasn't looking pale anymore and he was feeling better

-"Park Jihoon do your best! Fighting~"-

He said to himself and immediately felt embarrassed he giggled and left the bathroom.

Recently a lot of good things have happened to Jihoon but no matter how many good things happen to him he knew his life was 100% unlucky like for example if one day he wins the lottery making him rich the next day for unknown reasons he would have a debt worth his whole fortune so in this situation if suddenly he started seeing colors then on the most importan day of his life he would feel sick all of a sudden and then when that feeling disappears apparently when he stepped in the room again the feeling came back again, Jihoon sighted it was going to be a long day.

-"Are you feeling better"-

Hyeop asked Jihoon when he returned to his seat.

Honestly no, he wasn't feeling any better when he went to the bathroom he felt good but now that he is back in his seat he felt sick, dizzy and hot again and the worst part he felt the urge to look at the pink haired guy again.

-"Yeah, don't worry"-

The staff announced they were going to start recording again so everyone got onto their seats, Jihoon heard behind him a lot of comments like "I'm looking good?" With responses like "yeah you're handsome" and he was worried if he still looked sick he didn't wanted to make a bad first impression to the national producers.

-"We are starting"- the staff announced

Mc BoA and the trainers presented themselves, Jihoon would been lying if he said he didn't find them intimidating all of them even the cute vocal trainer was intimidating but he was getting excited he wanted to learn as much as he could from this people.

After a few minutes of presentations and words of encouragement they announced the were going to proceed with an introduction performance.

Jihoon was getting nervous not only because of the sole thought of Kang Daniel but also because he didn't wanted to mess up the performance and he thought that would be impossible with Daniel in the same room as him he still didn't knew what was happening to him but he decided to focus on the performance for now (well kind of focus because his mind always came back to Kang Daniel)

-"The way this is going to work is you perform and we decide based on your abilities in which class you belong, the classes are A-B-C-D and F. A being the best class and F being not the worst but the one that we trainers will need to focus the most ok?"-

In short words get in class A avoid F

-"So who wants to go first?"- asked BoA

Everyone remained in silence Jihoon wanted to go first that way the nerves should go away and the rest of the evening would be easier and he didn't have to worry about when is he performing but in the other side he also didn't wanted to go first it was just so scary.

After a few more minutes some kids sitting in the lowest rows raised their hands they were all dressed really colorfully Jihoon loved their outfits he wished he was wearing something like that and not his plain white outfit, if Jihoon remembers well they were from Yuehua ent. 

-"Wah~ so brave"-

Jihoon heard someone behind him say and they were indeed brave they all were younger than him and he was impressed by their bravery

-"Oh then come at the front! Yuehua right?"- asked one if the trainers

They all nodded their heads and got ready for the performance.

They danced and singed to 'Just Right' by Got7 a good choice for their cute looks.  
Their dance was pretty good there were one or two who could improve but overall they were pretty good, Jihoon would definitely give them a B and he was sure all the other contestants thought the same.

-"Ahn Hyeong-seop D, Lee Eui-Woong C, Justin C, Jung Jung C and Choi Seung-Hyeok D, that's all-"

Ouch, that was really harsh Jihoon didn't knew why they got that evaluation, the grades were a lot lower that he thought they would be.

-"It going to be tougher than we thought huh?"- Hyeop said

Both Jihoon and Jong-youn just nodded.

A few more performances happened some better than other ones some really bad but hey who was Jihoon to judge right? The thing is he was getting upset, angry and pissed he still felt like he was about to faint at any moment but he also felt the urge to just go and sit besides Daniel, if someone would pay him for every time he felt the 'urge' to look at Daniel he would be rich by now.

-"Hey, Ji"-

-"Yeah Hyeop?"-

Jihoon didn't felt like talking but again he didn't wanted to be rude.

-"Do you by any chance know the guy behind us?"-

Behind them? Well they were sitting on the lower side of the pyramid they were a lot of guys behind him he had to be more specific, Jihoon raised an eyebrow to let Hyeop know he didn't knew which of all the people he was talking about.

-"You know the guy with the pink hair, I think his name is Kang Daniel"-

Jihoon's heart dropped, his hands got sweaty why would Hyeop suddenly ask about Daniel, did he knew something? But one thing was confusing Jihoon again, he wanted to pronounce the words Kang Daniel and he loved hearing it but when Hyeop said it he felt pissed kind of like jealousy? Nah, there's no way.

-"What? Why?"-

-"Well a few minutes ago I felt an intense stare and when I looked back he was looking at you, and he hadn't stopped since then"-

Jihoon's heart dropped again, by now he was sure all the people in there would be swimming in his sweat in a few minutes, his heart was beating so fast he felt like everyone in the room can hear him and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

Was Daniel really looking at him all this time? Surely Hyeop wouldn't lie would he? No, he wouldn't but he might been staring at other guy didn't he? But Hyeop said he was staring at him! So Kang Daniel the beautiful Daniel was actually staring at him.

In that moment all the anger he felt before disappeared and he felt really happy Jihoon felt like he could die at that moment and his life would be complete.

Jihoon cleared his throat -"N-no, obviously no I just met him today"- he managed to say

Hyeop noticed Jihoon's flushed cheeks

'Was it the heat?' He thought

-"Um.. okay"- he didn't wanted to pushed Jihoon so he dropped the subject.

-"MMO?"-

-"MMO trainees is your turn"-Jihoon heard the staff say

Overall this has been a terrible day but everything would be compensated because he had the chance to see Kang Daniel perform.

When they were walking down to the stage Jihoon and Daniel locked eyes and Daniel smiled and before he was pushed by his other teammates Jihoon noticed Daniel's cheeks were red.

-"How cute"- he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Lovely wannables!! It's nice to finally update the chapter I got really stuck in this part and I'm still kind of stuck but I'm sure I'll get the next part soon! Thank you so so much for your patience and for all the love this story is getting i'm really really happy there's people actually reading it and liking it! Also if you've watched P101 s2 I hope this doesn't get repetitive for you I'll change a lot of stuff so don't worry! Also! (I have a lot to say sorry ;-;) Jihoon might seem OFC remember all this is written as Jihoon thoughts (except obviously the dialogs) so if inside he is feeling all nervous and all happy on the outside, only the people who know him will notice but for everyone else he's still the same composed Jihoonie! And remember ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so if there's any mistakes that are bugging you tell me and I'll correct them! So yeah that's all thank you so much for reading! I love you all!❤


	5. "Some of us came to earth seeing color, some of us came to earth seeing"

-"Who's cute?"- asked Hyeop

-"Wa-no one"-

Hyeop followed at what or precisely at whom Jihoon was staring.

'Kang Daniel? But Jihoon said he didn't knew him?' Hyeop thought

Does Jihoon had a crush on this guy?

-"Our little Jihoonie has a crush?"-

Jihoon was sure his cheeks got even redder and he wouldn't call it a crush he didn't even knew what was he feeling, it was just a urge more like a necessity like breathing it was so weird

-"Of course not Hyeop, that's silly"-

-"Okay if you say so"-

After a few minutes the MMO trainees where prepared and on stage, the music started and he recognized the song "Hard Carry" by Got7 and they started dancing.

Jihoon's heart was beating like crazy the whole presentation. He didn't even knew if the others MMO trainees did good or bad he just knew Daniel was amazing and his dance was pretty cool.

-"Kang Daniel B"- BoA announced

WHAT? THEY GAVE HIM A B?! Jihoon was loosing it, he didn't understood why they gave him a B he deserved an A no, they should've made another category just for Daniel above A Jihoon was ready to fight someone but he needed to be calm why was he so angry about someone he didn't knew? 

 

**•** **DANIEL'S POV** **•**

 

-"Nice hair"- said Jisung

-"Thank you Hyung I got it dyed for today"-

-"Well you're rocking it, you'll try another color?"-

-"Hyung I'll try all the colors, don't know if they'll look good on me tho"- he said with a giggle

Jisung only smiled, they were on their way to the place where Produce 101 season 2 will take place he was really nervous it was his last chance to debut, he promised to himself it was the last. 

-"Do you think we'll meet someone famous?"-

Said Jisung, he's always been like an aunt who lives for the gossips, always with good intentions tho.

-"I don't know, but I heard none of the three big will send trainees-"

Daniel heard another team mate said

-"Jisung Hyung what's the Big three?"-

-"You know JYP, SM and YG"-

The other 2 nodded, Daniel didn't said anything he's never been a huge fan of gossiping and also he was to nervous to even speak.

 

And there they were in front of the door that'll change their lives, Daniel swore his heart was about to explode he has never been this nervous before.

-"lets enter guys, don't forget whatever happens let's do our best!"-

Said Jisung as a to give them courage

-"Thanks mom Jisung"- everyone said at the same time

They stepped in the big room and the first thing Daniel noticed was that they were a lot of people in front of him and the second thing he noticed well he couldn't believe his eyes

-"Hello! We're from MMO entertainment, We'll work hard!"-

Daniel heard his teammates say and he just bowed

He gulped he couldn't move he couldn't take his eyes off him his body refused to move, he only moved when Jisung pushed him to go toward the seats they apparently had choose.

 

Time passed so slow for Daniel, the staff told them they had a bit of free time and Daniel saw him leave the room he finally felt like he could breathe again

-"Wow, are you okay?"- Jisung asked him

-"Actually no, remember what I told you the other day?"-

Jisung giggled -"Daniel over the past few days you've told me a lot of things"-

-"Oh! You're right"- he laughed and he smiled with his signature puppy smile -"You remember when I told you I've been having weird dreams lately?"-

-"Yeah, that you were dreaming with some guy right?"-

-"Yeah..."-

These past days Daniel has had strange dreams, dreams about meeting someone they are always the same, someone's back is facing him and he feels, he knows that person is crying so he tries to run towards him and when he is about to catch him he turns towards him and Daniel is able to see his face, it's the most beautiful face he has seen and then he wakes up.

 

He's been having that dream since that day, since the day he started seeing colors.

 

-"Well the guy I've been seeing in my dreams is him"- Daniel pointed to the guy who just entered the room

Daniel stared at him, he could feel him even before he entered the room, and he felt millions of butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My lovely wannables! I'm so sorry this chapter is really short! But I wanted to end Daniel's POV there, because I want this story to be Jihoon's POV most of the time so Daniel's will come in some chapters but they'll be probably short! I hope you guys don't mid! ALSO! for those wondering Jihoon And Daniel aren't going to interact for a couple more chapters maybe 2-3 its for the sake of the plot! And if you really paid attention to the first chapter you'll know when they're going to interact! Don't be angry at me please >.< hehe also I'll be posting this FanFic every 3 days if my brain completely dies and can't think of anything probably every week but I'll try it to be every 3 days! And the reminder ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! So if there's any mistakes that are bugging you just tell me and I'll correct them! Once again thank you so so much for the nice comments and just thank you for reading it I actually appreciate it a lot it always makes me happy when someone comments that they like my story it makes me incredibly happy so again thank you so much! I love you all!


	6. "Eye contact is a dangerous, dangerous thing, But lovely, oh so lovely."

For Jihoon everything happened so fast, he had already performed and now he was back in his seat, he thinks he did well? Maybe? he doesn't know he just remembers hearing Maroo and standing right away, being on the stage and dancing the song he practiced over 50 times he knew he could've done much better but honestly he was out of it and having Daniel in the same room as him didn't helped at all.

-"Oh man I did terribly"- he heard Hyeop say

Did he? He didn't paid attention to neither Jong-youn or Hyeop he just went with what he had practiced not paying attention if he was doing it okay or not.

Jihoon put his hands over his face he felt so frustrated, he looked down to the sticker that marked his level

'C' he sighted he knew he could've done so much better but his body wasn't cooperating, his mind said stop it and focus but his body screamed Kang Daniel which was so weird

'Honestly what's wrong with me?'

-"No, Hyeop you didn't, I don't know why you got a D you should've been the one to receive a B not me"-

Jihoon heard his friend say, and he could hear the frustration in Jong-youn he really wanted to be with Hyeop.

He also was sad, not only because he could've done better but because none of the three were in the same level but he also was relived he wasn't on Daniel's level which he thought was a good thing but what he was feeling was the opposite.

-"Stop it!"-

He noticed he said that aloud because his friends and some of the other trainees near him were looking at him.

-"Ji! Are you okay?"-

No, he wasn't.

-"Sorry..."- he was really embarrassed -"Yes i am"-

-"Jihoon, you're n-"- Jihoon interrupted Hyeop before he could finish his sentence

-"Hyeop, really I am okay"- he said with a smile to reassure his friend

Jihoon loved his friend, Hyeop was always there for him but exactly because of that he doesn't want to bother Hyeop, he already has his own problems and Jihoon's problems were more than he could even count.

-"I'm just frustrated I didn't got an A, but I'll work harder"- he laughed or faked a laugh, he really shouldn't bother Hyeop

-"Oh, Jihoonie its Okay, we'll do better next time"-

He just nodded.

Time passed and the last team to perform had just finish they were a lot of trainees that were super good, like Samuel he was younger than Jihoon but he did amazing, other that really stood out for Jihoon was the Ong guy, he was really good at popping but the ones that were the best for Jihoon were the Ardor & Able and the ones from BNM he was really amazed by them.

They all thought it was the end of the recording but apparently the Trainers had one more announcement.

-"Before the conducted classes by level starts, we'll reveal Produce 101's title song"-

'What? Already?'

-"It's 나야나 (it's me)"-

And the video of the audio and choreography started to play.

The song was really catchy it was great but the dance it was kind of difficult, not impossible but complicated.

-"The reason we had to divide the ranks from A to F is because we believe you'll found out thought the song"- started BoA MC -"You will be standing on Mcountdown stage with this song, but unfortunately not all 101 of you will be seen on stage equally"-

This was starting to sound bad

-"According to rank, parts and positions will be distributed differently, Rank A will take the center of the stage and have the most parts B, C and D are sub groups and like the previous season rank F is not ready to stand in front of the public therefore, they'll be backup for the other trainees"-

Jihoon understand that it's all graded on abilities and he somewhat agrees on what MC BoA said but it seemed kind of unfair for the lower levels.

-"You don't have to feel discouraged because you're in rank F and you shouldn't feel secure because you're in rank A, in 3 days there's a rank re-evaluation"-

In 3 Days?! And Jihoon remembered it was a survival it was going to be a tough path for everyone.

-"There's also a new benefit for the title song center, so he could shine as the center there's a solo part and the trainees in rank A as a center group will get a chance to stab once again on Mcountdown"- BoA added

Jihoon knew the competition was starting and not only him but everyone was striving to be on class A, to be the Center.

-"From now on the training for the re-evaluation will start in order to bring everyone's hidden capabilities lets all work hard together"-

And he took a decision, no matter for what reason he couldn't stop thinking about Daniel, he was going to stop he was going to force his body, his feelings to stop and concentrate on what was important, get to the final 11. 

The staff told them they finished the recording and that they will have to go to their dorms and change to their respective level outfits and come back to continue the recording.

Jihoon arrived at the dorms they were staying when he got to his room he opened the drawers and a yellow hoodie with the letter C in the middle was there

-"Probably is to easily identificate the levels?"- someone on his right said

And that made sense, he went to the other rooms to see if every level had the same color, and don't get him wrong he loved yellow but he preferred the pink that level A was wearing.

After everyone changed, they were back to the recording, each level had their respective color, Pink for A, Orange for B, Yellow for C, Green for D and gray for F.

He liked his yellow hoodie, obviously he preferred the pink but yellow was so much better than the gray one, not only because it was for the last level but also seeing only that color for 19 years can make you not ever want to see it again.

-"Yellow looks good on you Ji"-

Jihoon turned around to find Hyeop with his green hoodie

-"And I think green is definitely your color"-

They looked at each other and then looked at the ones wearing pink, they knew both would look amazing in that color, they both sighed.

-"Lets do well okay?, let's meet in class A"-

Hyeop said and those words gave him courage!. They said goodbye and went to their respective levels.

Everything was going okay, he wasn't feeling bad, he was practicing the title song, Daniel was nowhere to be seen and his heart wasn't about to explode.

'Why?' He thought

How does it worked? When he went to the bathroom earlier and he couldn't see Daniel anymore his body calmed and he felt good, the moment the pink haired was on his view sight again he started feeling bad and now too, the same thing was happening.

Was life telling him something? Like be careful with that guy? Or something like that?.

-"Who are you Kang Daniel?"- he whispered

He regretted saying that, because in that moment his body started feeling hot, he was sweating and his heart was beating like crazy he looked to his right

Kang Daniel was there standing a few meters away from him, they were looking at each other and Jihoon could only think about one thing

'How can somebody look so good in orange?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 6! I'm so sorry I know the story is not so good and maybe it's getting boring but I can't throw all the good stuff right away also I'm not the best at expressing feelings because it's my first time actually posting something I've written and my vocabulary is kind of limited so I'll have to learn more! But I'll do my best to keep you guys entertained and stuff! Also (I say a lot also srry hehe) I'm going to clarify some things!
> 
> 1\. Jihoon doesn't know the fact that he has a soulmate! Because all his life he has lived with the fact that his soulmate is dead so yeah.
> 
> 2\. Yeah, last chapter I revealed that Daniel was colorblind too.
> 
> 3\. Jihoon is really confused about what is happening to him because he never experienced that before, and he just wants to do good in Produce 101 but his body his feeling aren't letting him do it
> 
> 4\. In the universe that they're living NEVER NEVER in the worlds history there's been a case we're someone who was colorblind regain the capability of seeing colors again, thus making Jihoon and Daniel the first ones.
> 
> 5\. Also in this universe being color blind is a taboo topic, there's not a lot of people who are and being one is like having an incurable disease there's a lot of myths surrounding being colorblind like giving misfortune to the ones close to them and that life has forgotten about them and a lot of other stuff that's why people who are doesn't like saying they are but not all people think that, there's people who gives them pity, people who doesn't want to be near them and people who doesn't care about that fact so yeah it's pretty though for them :c
> 
> 6\. For normal soulmates the lets say   
> 'symptoms' (can't think of other word) are different from what Jihoon is experiencing later in the story I'm going to clarify that but you'll have to wait!
> 
> 7\. Are Jihoon and Daniel soulmates? I don't know you'll have to keep reading to found out!
> 
> Sorry for this being a long a/n but I had to clarify this stuff! And that's all thank you so so much for reading it means the world to me that there's people liking it even tho it's not that good! So thank you so much! I love you all!❤


	7. "I dream about you in colors that don't exist"

He remembered what he promised to himself and looked away

'Control yourself Park Jihoon' He thought but it was much easier said than done.

He looked away, trying to distract himself, looking around, Who was in his class anyway?

He recognized just 2 persons but well you can't blame Jihoon for not knowing the other trainees all evening his mind was full of Kang Daniel.

He only recognized C9 Bae Jinyoung he made quite the impression on Jihoon, he was talented, Jihoon could see that in him but the guy was so shy he had to have more confidence in himself

The other trainee Jihoon recognized was Hwan Minhyun that's because Jihoon was a huge fan on NU'EST and Minhyun was a member of it, Jihoon's heart hurt, he respected so much NU'EST members and them being there on Produce 101 even after debuting made Jihoon sad

'Guess you can't be safe even after debuting' he sighed 'they deserved so much better'

But he also felt kind of happy, he had the chance to get close to someone he admires and he is glad NU'EST members didn't gave up and being on Produce 101 was the prof of that.

-"We are going to give you 10 minutes to practice the song"-

10 Minutes? Honestly that was too little but he can't do anything about it so he started practicing

His vocal range wasn't bad but the high notes were difficult he had to get better if he wanted to end on the final 11

-"We are going to listen to it now by level"- announced the trainer after 10 min. -"We will listen to level A first"-

The vocal evaluation ended, it happened how everyone expected the higher levels did better than the lowers but everyone needed to practice a lot.

-"We'll continue with the dance, We're going to start from the hook today"-

For Jihoon dancing was easier than singing but learning a quite difficult dance in 10 min. Well he wasn't so sure about that, again it happened like the vocal evaluation A doing so so good and the lower levels needed a lot of practice, Jihoon managed to do good for himself but again he needed practice.

Jihoon was tired not only fiscally but mentally for a moment he almost forgot the burning feeling he had in the pit of his stomach but while the evaluation was happening he was looking forward to class B and the reason was clear as water 'Kang Daniel' by now Jihoon was pissed he was sure he hated Daniel even though the guy hasn't done anything to Jihoon well at least not intentionally - _he thinks_ -

And the thing is everything happened so fast multiple emotions, feelings have been happening to Jihoon in just one day and he is sure never in his life he has felt more confused, but why? That was the question and he couldn't find the answer and maybe that's why he feels so pissed

Jihoon is a very calculative person, someone who knows how to mange people how to read them how to manipulate them how to control everything about him and around him all thanks to his dad, he was a very known business man one of Korea's most valuable persons so he learned a lot of business stuff at a young age though his dad always scolded him apparently his 'kind nature' -which his dad saw as a flaw- prevent him of being a good business man and that's why his brother was the heir of his company, which Jihoon didn't mind he loved dancing and he was sure he wanted to dedicate his life to that he also always avoid problems or difficult matters thanks to his life consisting of unfortunate and unlucky events, he learned to not get close to something unknown for him like when he started seeing colors, he didn't knew the reason behind it, he couldn't find any logical explanation so his instinct screamed 'Avoid it, stop thinking about it' just go with what you have

And since the reason why he was feeling like that was still a mystery to him, he did the same thing 'when facing something unknown Avoid it at all costs, don't get near it until you know it' translating it to his current situation 'Avoid Kang Daniel, Avoid even thinking about the situation, Avoid the problem' since he doesn't know how to one fix the problem and two the reason why his body ache for the boy.

And he did like that, he looked to distract himself so he walked to one of the two person he recognized.

-"Hi!"- said Jihoon. The guy who was facing the other way turned towards Jihoon.

Jihoon hadn't had the opportunity to looked at him well but now that the boy was in front of him Jihoon noticed he was so handsome, it's even possible to have such a small face?

-"Oh Hi"- the other answered

Jihoon thought of himself as an introverted although these days he felt more like and extroverted, before he would never approached someone first. He thinks is a nice change

-"I'm Park Jihoon, from Maroo Ent."-

-"Oh hello I'm Bae Jinyoung from C9 Ent.-"

They both stayed in silence for a few seconds it's true that he's acting more as an extroverted but it's still a little bit awkward for him.

-"How old are you?"-

Oh right, they had to knew each other ages

-"I was born on 1999"- answered Jihoon

-"Oh Hyung! I was born on 2000"-

Oh se he was a dongsaeng he wasn't much younger than him though.

They talked for a bit about basic stuff like if the dance was difficult or not about how they're going to have to learn it all in 3 days and things like that but the basic stuff was enough for Jihoon to notice that the younger one had a cute personality and more brighter than he seems at first glance. He liked him.

-"We'll go now back to the dorms, and you'll practice there"- the staff announced

Night came fast and luckily for Jihoon the rest of the day the pink haired was nowhere around him, he could practice without the constant sensation of burning and dizziness so dancing and singing were easier.

Now he was on his bed, trying to conceal sleep he was feeling overwhelmed by all the things that happened that day by not knowing the answer and not knowing the logic behind his emotions.

'Let's just sleep for now' he thought

That night Jihoon dreamed about peaches and a sea of pink.

He woke up to a loud noise and voices

-"Where am I?"- He whispered

Oh, he remembers he's at the dorms of Produce 101 after waking up more he recognized that the loud noise was their title song a song that they had to learn in 3 days, 2 days now he didn't knew if he was going to be able to do it but he had to, he had to go up to A 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

2 Days passed, 2 days where Jihoon thought multiple times 'should I just give up?' But he couldn't he was better than that.

On those 2 days everything went okay, he almost messed up just once when he was at the cafeteria and he got all excited over a rainbow shirt other trainee was wearing and blurted out of excitement 'I love that color!' Pointing at the blue 'I remember when I first saw it it was so pretty!' At that moment he regretted everything, the people who were at the table stared at him, he got nervous his cheeks were completely red and fear was starting to form inside him 'not the pity looks please' he was sure he was going to cry at any moment now but Hyeop talked just in time to save his best friend 'Ji, how could you remember that! I'm sure you where a baby, nice joke' followed up by the laughs of other people, he felt relived.

Other than that incident everything went normal he didn't saw Kang Daniel on those 2 days, maybe just once or twice when they were eating at the cafeteria and he could see him by the corner of his eye and immediately turning the other way 'Avoid it' his brain constantly reminded him. 

 

 

**-**

 

 

Today was the day of the evaluation, they were reunited on C practice room, apparently they had to record themselves dancing and singing the song, on those 3 days he was sure he made progress he isn't sure if it's enough to make it to class A but he will try his best, but oh he was nervous oh so nervous he is afraid he'll mess up

-"Please, please I wish I can do good"-

He heard to his right, he was sure everyone was wishing something being going up or just not going down but for him wishes don't exist.

But wait, didn't he wished for something before? What was it?

-"We'll start recording"- The staff announced interrupting his thoughts he decided he'll think about that later he had to focus on other things right now.

The first trainee got up, the first 20 seconds went well but then he forgot the lyrics and the dance he just stood there until the music stopped

'Was he nervous or did he really forgot?'

He didn't knew but Jihoon could feel the disappointment and embarrassment coming from the boy standing there and the fear that was starting to grow on every single one of them.

The next moments one after another trainee passed some doing worse than others some nailing the dance but lacking the vocals some nailing the vocals but failing the dance and some failing both

-"Park Jihoon"-

And it was finally his turn, he passed his tongue over his lips a reflexive action he does when his excited or nervous his heart was pounding but he could manage it, it was nowhere near how his heart pounds when he is near Daniel that was difficult this was manageable.

He started dancing and singing he remembered everything and a few seconds later the music stopped, he did okay at least that's what he thinks he knew he could do so much better but 3 days was just too little.

He was back on his seat, an hour passed and the evaluation finished.

-"You can now go back to your dorms, tomorrow we'll announce your levels"- the staff announced

He was now laying on his bunk-bed staring at the ceiling, his roommates weren't there so he was alone which to his surprise was nice, before being alone felt suffocating but nonetheless he was always alone, he remembers one day reading something on a book 'loneliness is addictive' he didn't paid much attention to those words at that moment but later on he would know the meaning. He had become addicted to it even if it felt suffocating or like drowning once you learn how to love it you can't leave it. But now, now these days being alone didn't gave him the sensation of emptiness he now felt full, like overflowing like yearning for something, he knew it had a relation with seeing colors again but he couldn't find the logic and he wondered which he hated the most, the emptiness or the fullness.

 

 

**-**

 

 

Like the day before 'nayana' woke him up, everyone was in a hurry, everyone was anxious, everyone was afraid. In just a couple of minutes everyone was already on their respective practice room waiting for the trainers to give them their results

Minutes passed that felt like hours

'What is taking them so long?' Jihoon was sure everyone was thinking the same

The door opened

-"We'll now announce the new levels, we'll start announcing the ones who are going to move to class F followed by class D, C and so on"-

It started and when his name was called and he was back sitting on the floor he finally felt like he could breathe.

He opened the paper 'B' was stamped on it.

He felt happy but disappointed at the same time he really wanted to go to class A but maybe he wasn't good enough.

-"You can now go to your class"-

While going toward his new class his brain send him like and electric wave, something to tell him 'Alert!' 'Don't get near that class' but with each step his body grew eager, eager for the boy he couldn't stop thinking about

He opened the door.

He could feel the gaze of the other boy on him from the moment he opened the door to the moment he seated on the floor.

He wondered why was he so aware of the pink haired, why was his heart feeling like it could burst at any moment why was he feeling like a volcano about to explode why was he feeling so frustrated and happy at the same time?

-"Those who got an A, you can move now to your class"-

His automatic response to those words was to look at the boy, was he going to leave?

Daniel was looking at the floor.

'Please... don't-' he cut himself before finishing that thought and he closed his eyes

He knew Daniel left the moment his body returned to his normal self

Why was he about to cry? Just why? 

 

 

**-**

 

 

-"Now you'll chose the center, each trainee from class A is going to appeal to the other trainees and then they're going to cast their vote to chose the center"- they had told them

-"Kang Daniel, your turn"-

If Jihoon thought he looked good on orange it was nowhere near how good he looked on pink.

He started, and Jihoon felt like fainting

He was mesmerized by his voice, his looks his sole presence

Was Jihoon going to be able to survive months feeling like that? 

'Don't look, avoid it' his brain screamed but his body didn't respond his eyes were glued to the boy. 

-"We'll procede to the votes"-

What? It ended already? He felt sorry to the other trainees

'I'm sorry, Hyungs, Dongsaengs, Friends for not be able to pay attention to your performances' he apologized internally

The staff gave him a paper, he had to write the name of the person he wanted as a center and as a reflex he immediately wrote - _Kang Daniel_ -   


-"And the center will be... Lee Daewhi"-

 

He was done with everything and being on a constant fight with himself gave him a huge headache.

These days consisted of a few things confusion, anger, pain and urge add to the list 'wanting to fight everything and everyone when Daniel didn't get what - _Jihoon thinks_ \- he deserved. 

 

 

**-**

 

 

Today was the recording day for the title song.

Jihoon knew level A had more advantages like being on stage from start to end but you wouldn't think about it that much until you realize level F wasn't even on the stage. 

 

 

**-**

 

 

The recoding went well and the video was released that day.

He was having a peaceful day, sitting on a bench outside his dorm until his peaceful evening was interrupted by an overexcited Hyeop running towards him

-"Jihoon! Jihoon! Did you saw it?"-

-"The video? No i haven't"-

Jihoon didn't had a phone, he never felt like needing one that's why he hadn't seen the official video of 'nayana'

-"What?"- Hyeop screamed

-"You Haven't? I thou—"- he interrupted himself -"No, that's not important! It's what happened after the video!"-

-"What are you taking about?"-

-"Ji! You became an issue after the release!"-

He felt a knot starting to form on his gut

-"Why? Did I do something wrong?"-

-"What?! Jihoon no! You became an issue because of your wink! They national producers are calling you 'Wink Boy' and everyone is looking for information about you!"-

No, there's no way

-"Jihoon you became famous for just one wink! Look this article says you stole the nations heart with that wink!"- he said showing him the article on Hyeop's phone

He remembered the trainers told them 'You only have one second, one second of the camera focusing on you, make that one second count' and when he was performing at the end of the song he noticed the camera on him and he winked hoping it would make it to edited video, and apparently it did.

-"Jihoon I'm so happy for you! Wait here I'm going to show It to Jong-youn!"-

Hyeop stormed into the building searching for his soulmate.

Jihoon didn't knew how to respond to that news, he felt weird and warm in his heart a tiny smile formed on his lips, he felt relived the national producers liked him.

'Boom Boom—Boom Boom' he heard his heart

He looked by the corned of his eye someone siting beside him.

He instantly knew who it was, not only because he saw a faint of pink but also because his body was reacting that way.

He knew but he wished with all his heart it wasn't him, he wished it wasn't him because he wasn't sure he would be able to stand it

He looked to this left and it was like all the air from his lungs had left him

-"I—I saw your wink, it was cool"-

He remembered the first time he saw neon colors, how they were so beautiful, the prettiest thing he had seen and how it hurt his eyes staring at them and how it was like looking at the boy in front of him

Hurting but he couldn't look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Lovely wannables! Finally I post this chapter it's a long one but I had to finally have them interact! I hope it doesn't get repetitive but I'm trying to search for more expressions and ways to express themselves since my vocabulary currently is limited if someone have suggestions or tips for me to improve I'll be extremely happy! Also I skip a lot of parts (since I'm not going to put everything that happens on p101) so I hope it doesn't looks weird and doesn't bother you! I know I'm lacking a lot but I'm always looking to improve so I'm grateful to the people who likes my story despite it being not that good, and to those who leaves nice comments it means the world to me! ALSO! regarding this chapter i just want to address i don't know anything about Jihoon's family, and this is all fiction! Anyway these a/n are always so long so I'm going to stop! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!❤


	8. "You where a risk, a mystery and the most certain thing I'd ever know"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he wanted to say something but he was so nervous and in shock 

-"Oh, I-I"- the pink haired cleared his throat -"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kang Daniel, nice to meet you"- 

'Of course i know you're Kang Daniel, you dummy'

Jihoon wanted to close his eyes, that smile it was just too bright 

'should I run?' 'What should I say?' 'Why is he here?' 'Should I run?' 'I'm going crazy!' 'Should I run?' He thought 

-"You...You're Park Jihoon right?"- 

Jihoon stared into Daniel's eyes and he felt like melting, he felt weird and soft and nice and he wanted to touch him, to be closer to him. 

-"Um... am I bothering you?"- 

Yes, He was in more than one way, Jihoon's brain wanted Daniel as far as he could but his body, his heart and his soul wanted the opposite thing.

-"What? No no! Of course not! i just..."- he cleared his throat -"You, just caught me by surprise"- 

Daniel, was sitting on the other end of the bench, not even a meter apart but Jihoon felt him kilometers away.

'Move closer' his body screamed 

-"I, yes I'm... park Jihoon, nice to meet you too, K–Kang Daniel"- 

He felt so good saying his name 

-"Oh um... how old are you?"- Jihoon asked, he didn't wanted to talk informally if he was older than him.

-"Oh I was born on 1996, you?"- 

Oh so he was older than him, but well he indeed looked older than him 

-"Oh uh-uh"- he stuttered

'Stop it! Don't be nervous! You're making a fool of yourself in front of KANG DANIEL!' 

-"1999"- Daniel looked at him confused -"I mean I was born on 1999"- 

He was sure his cheeks were as red as a tomato.

-"Oh, then you're my dongseng"- he chuckled and Jihoon almost died at that moment -"My cute dongseng"- he smiled and Jihoon noticed a flush of pink covering the older cheeks 

But, wait a minute... didn't Daniel just called him 'cute' just a minute ago? THAT Daniel called him cute?!

He needed to get out of there immediately, otherwise his chest would explode at any moment 

-"I, uh-I have to go! Nice to meet you Kang Daniel"- he said without looking at him -"See you around"- he heard Daniel said before running away 

After a few minutes of endlessly running he finally noticed how tired he was, and sat down for a moment

'What is wrong with me? Honestly what is happening?' Jihoon thought 

And it's the same thought he has had for the last few weeks and everything apparently surrounded Kang Daniel 

'I'm I in love with him?' 

He remembered one time, he was 15 years old and there was a girl in his class, a really cute girl and apparently the girl liked Jihoon he didn't mind about the girl until one day the girl intertwined their hands and Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat they decided to go out and he over the time was feeling very weird about the girl, he would feel shy in front of the girl his cheeks would get red and the feeling were getting bigger, until the girl had to move cities and the feelings eventually died, Jihoon classified that as his first love, nothing serious but nonetheless he knows he felt something.

And that something was pretty much the same as his feelings towards Kang Daniel, they felt so similar but at the same time so different being with the girl didn't felt   
suffocating but the feeling of eagerness, of wanting to be close where the same.

'But i can't be in love right?'

He just met him days ago and that was the first time he met him! It's just like... 

Jihoon felt dizzy again.

It's just like...

'What are you thinking about Jihoon? Don't be silly obviously it's not that'

-"There's no way right? Yeah, there's no way."- he whispered 

In front of him he saw a bird, with red plumage 

'So pretty' he thought 

And he went back to the day he saw colors again he felt the links connecting but he didn't wanted to admit it nor even think about the possibility of that being truth he opposed that thought he denied it there wasn't a chance. But deep in his brain there was just one question. 

But.. then why?.

He saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My lovely wannables! I know it's been a while since the last upload and this is a short ass chapter but I got the worst writers block ever and I got busy with other stuff and I just didn't had time to think about the story but I'm glad I'm finally back, I'm not going to say I'll be as constant as before but! I'll definitely will try my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you so much for the patience! And for liking this story you are all the best! I love you all so much! Also THANK YOU SO MUCH! For 1k hits! I never thought I would have that many! So I'm going to take that as a (omg I forgot the word! Even in Spanish I cant recall) umm I guess inspiration? To be more constant and upload as fast as I can! And to remove this horrible writers block I have! Anyways that will be all and again thank you so much! And I hope you enjoyed!!❤


	9. "His soul speaks ethereal bliss, How can I love him more than this"

'Where am i?' He thought opening his eyes

-"Oh!"- he heard someone gasp -"You're awake!"-

Jihoon turned to look to his left and saw a familiar face 'Park...Woojin was it?'

-"Hello!"- the other boy bowed at Jihoon who was still laying on the bed

Jihoon didn't understood what was happening, why was he laying on a bed and why was Park Woojin in front of him?

-"I-Uh Hello"- Jihoon said trying to bow too but failed at the attempt making the red head chuckle

-"How are you feeling?"- both heard behind Woojin

The person must've seen the confused look on Jihoon because she started explaining everything

-"Oh! I'm Produce 101's nurse, this kid right here found you fainted behind the dorms building, you gave us quite the scare"- She said looking straight to Jihoon's eyes

And Jihoon began to recall feeling really dizzy and running somewhere no one could see him -Huh? But why?- And his face instantly turned red when he recalled that it all happened because of his encounter with Kang Daniel

-"Oh! You're getting red, are you ok?"- Woojin asked

-"Yes! I-I'm fine!, I'm sorry I worried you I felt a little bit dizzy but I'm ok now!"- he said feeling apologetic towards the two persons in front of him he didn't knew Woojin that well but he would be scare too if suddenly he found someone fainted, Woojin probably thought he was death or something, and Jihoon made a mental note to apologize to him properly later.

-"You sure you're ok?"-

-"Yes! It must've been the stress combined with the lack of sleep but I'll take better care of myself from now on!!"-

Jihoon new that wasn't the reason, well maybe it was parto of why he fainted but the real reason was certain pink haired boy whose smile was brighter than the sun.

-"Well Jihoon if you want to continue on this show you really need to take care of yourself, we don't want to have you fainting again so please rest well and don't overdue yourself ok?"-

Jihoon only nodded

-"Ok, now you can go back to your dorm, Woojin please go with him to check he doesn't faint again"-

The nurse left and both stayed in silence for a few seconds

-"You really ok?"-

-" Yes! Uh... I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you! I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!"- Jihoon said now standing and successfully bowing

-"Oh! No no it was no problem! I'm glad you're ok! And don't talk so politely we're the same age!"-

'They were? But how does Woojin knows?'

It seemed like Woojin read Jihoon's thought because he cleared immediately -"Oh I accidentally saw your age on the nurse papers I'm sorry!"-

-"Oh no! It's ok! Don't worry about it! Then let's be friends how about it?"-

Woojin smiled showing his snuggle tooth again, and Jihoon smiled at the sight

-"Yeah of course!"-

And they both left the infirmary.

\--

When Jihoon arrived at his dorm he encountered an extremely concerned Kwon Hyeop

-"Ji!"- Hyeop screamed hugging Jihoon really tightly -"Ji I heard you fainted, are you ok?"- he asked braking the hug and staring now angrily at Jihoon

-"You haven't feeling well since you started see–"- Hyeop interrupted himself remembering they weren't alone -"Since your birthday! It's no the first time you faint! And you always say you feel dizzy! I knew I should've pressured you to go see a doctor or something!"-

Jihoon didn't liked the looks on everyone in the room, maybe they were apologetic looks or of worry but he felt them as 'pity' and he didn't like that

-"Hyeop, I'm fine!"-

-"No you're not!"-

Both of them were getting angry, but Jihoon didn't felt like fighting a lot of things have been happening to him and he didn't need a fight right now

-"Hyeop the nurse said I'm fine, that it's just the stress and the lack of sleep but I already promised her I'll be taking care of myself from now on"-

Hyeop was about to protest but Jihoon interrupted him

-"And I'm pretty tired, I need a lot of sleep... sorry for worrying you Hyeop but I'm fine, really"-

Jihoon squeezed the other hand and proceed to his bed.

Jihoon didn't knew how many hours have passed since he fell asleep, he saw on the clock that hung on one of the walls of the room '3:19 AM' it marked

That day the had another shooting, he should be asleep but as much as he wanted he couldn't and only one thought appeared on his mind

'Kang Daniel'

That scenario was getting repetitive and it was really getting on his nerves every time his mind wasn't on learning a new choreography or a new song and even then his mind would always go to that pink haired boy.

Jihoon tensed, he remember something he remember what he thought before fainting and he felt suffocated again he needed some air.

He cautiously sneaked out of the room and on one side of the wall there was a map of the whole building and he found there was a terrace in his floor, he headed to the location trying to make the less noise as possible since being caught would probably cost him a punishment.

He arrived successfully, it was really dark but he liked it, that way he could see the starts better

-"You couldn't sleep too?"-

Jihoon froze, he instantly recognized that voice

-"Oh I'm sorry I think I scare you"- the other chuckled -"It's Daniel don't worry"-

Jihoon cursed at himself. 'How you didn't notice there was someone else? You dumb Jihoon'

-"I-Uh Do I make you uncomfortable?"- Daniel asked and Jihoon notice the pain on his voice

-"No!"- he shouted and panicked he worried someone might've heard him

-"No"- he said this time lower -"You don't, it's just uh...again you took me by surprise"- both giggled

-"Uh, I might have to stop doing that"-

Daniel laugh and Jihoon would never get enough of that sound

-"And no... to your previous question"- Jihoon said in a whisper barely audible for Daniel

-"Huh?... Ah! Me too I couldn't sleep too"- Said Daniel looking at Jihoon who was looking towards the sky

It was weird how Every time Jihoon felt the presence of the other his body reacted in multiple ways but all of them connected to a sole thought 'Being near the other' most of the sensations he was having were related to pain, being heat, dizziness, nausea, fear, a headache but there were other sensations like warmth, nostalgia, eagerness, love... and they all happen at the same time leaving Jihoon on a turmoil of emotions inside him, which most of the time left him overwhelmed

He started feeling the pain disappearing

-"I-I heard you fainted today"-

Jihoon jumped when he heard the voice too close to him way too close

-"Sorry, I caught you by surprise again?"- said the other laughing

-"Y-Y-Yeah!"- Jihoon was incredibly red he was glad it was dark so the other boy couldn't see him 

Daniel was jus a few centimeters away and strangely he didn't felt like running he felt good, no more pain only warmth -and maybe other things which Jihoon didn't want to think about- filled his heart

-"So...Are you ok?"-

It was the first time that Jihoon saw Daniel's face completely and in detail noticing the cute mole under his eye and looked straight into his eyes, he noticed Daniel was actually and really concerned about him, he also noticed how beautiful they were, how beautiful he was

-"Yes, I'm fine...Don't worry"-

Those where the same words Jihoon said to Hyeop but they felt totally different, when Hyeop asked him, he didn't felt fine but now in this moment he felt fine he felt amazing they where the most sincere words Jihoon has ever said in his whole life and they where towards Daniel a total stranger, a stranger that controlled everything about him.

-"I'm glad"- Daniel answered almost as a whisper

They both didn't knew how much time they spent staring at each other but they both   
agreed that that was the most beautiful night sky they've ever seen...almost  _ethereal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Lovely wannables! I'm back after a while! And I'm sorry!! ㅠㅠ again I said I was going to be consistent but I had to put my story on hold for various reasons but the major one being that I felt like my story was getting repetitive and that was frustrating me a lot but I didn't wanted to left this story like that so in this chapter I tried to make it flow more so I'm sorry if it's bothering you and thank you so so much if you're still here and like my story! It's my first time writing a full story and since English is not my first language it's even harder so thank you so much for being patient and for still being here reading my awful story! I love you so much! I'll try to update the story every now and then but don't expect it too often! I'll definitely end it but they're going to be a lot of chapters still so bare with me! Again thank you so much and I love you!!❤


End file.
